Mi historia entre tus dedos
by Brie97
Summary: ¿Cómo dos personas que una vez prometieron amarse por siempre pueden terminar sintiendo que su relación no tiene ningún valor? ¿Cómo dos seres que se consideraban almas gemelas pueden llegar al punto de separarse de manera definitiva? Acaso no hay ninguna solución, acaso todo está tan perdido como parece. (Soundtrack)
1. Mi historia entre tus dedos.

**_Hola queridos lectores. En esta ocasión le traigo un corto soundtrack, de varias canciones que se entrelazaran para contar esta historia. Así que 100 % recomendado buscar la canción base antes o mejor aún durante la lectura. Una parte de la letra está añadida al diálogo, por ello, parte de la conversación de los personajes aparece en negrita para distinguir la letra de la música, las demás secciones que esten en negritas pero se encuentren entre paréntesis es la otra parte de la canción pero solo como música de fondo. Espero que hayan entendido todo esto y que disfruten la lectura. Calculo que serán solo tres capítulos, sin embargo dependiendo de lo que se me vaya ocurriendo en el transcurso ese número puede aumentar. Agradezco de antemano todo su apoyo. Espero lo disfruten._**

**_Canción base: Mi historia entre tus dedos (Gianluca Grinaldi)_**

Detuvo su dedo índice antes de apretar el botón sin poder evitar mirar su reloj con pesar. 10 minutos para las 12:00 am. Seguramente su esposa debía estar dormida hace un buen rato, así que tocar el timbre sólo conseguiría despertarla y aumentar aún más el mal humor que seguramente debía de tener. Con aquello en mente buscó las llaves dentro de su chaqueta e introduciendola en la cerradura dio el giro completo a la perilla. Con un ligero empujoncito logró que la puerta se abriera sin hacer demasiado ruido, sin embargo las luces encendidas y las maletas que se veían delante de la puerta le anunciaron dos cosas: la primera que su esposa no estaba dormida y segundo que algo andaba muy mal. Buscó con la mirada alguna señal de su presencia y entonces su vista se detuvo en la figura esbelta y mestiza de la mujer sentada en el sofá, mientras agitaba con lentitud el contenido de una copa y su vista se perdía en el líquido rojo.

"Esto va muy mal." Se dijo a si mismo mientras pensaba en que su esposa jamás bebía a menos que estuviera muy contenta o por el contrario muy enojada. Pedirle al cielo que fuese la primera opción era desear demasiado y ser excesivamente optimista.

Se acercó con lentitud a ella mientras detallaba su atuendo que contrario a ser una de sus habituales piyamas, se trataba de un sencillo vestido gris que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, un abrigo negro y sandalias. Sintió como sus ojos esmeraldas se posaban en él fugazmente al escuchar sus pasos y con un ademán lo invitaba a sentarse en el sofá frente a ella y no en el espacio a su lado. Reuniendo las fuerzas que le quedaban obedeció su petición.

-¿Qué tal estuvo la reunión?- Le escuchó preguntarle una vez estuvo sentado, a la vez que volvía su mirada a la copa, bebiendo despacio el contenido de la misma.

-Algo complicada. El señor Weng no estaba de acuerdo con las inversiones que tenemos presupuestadas y nos a costado bastante convencerlo.- Intentó conversar en tono normal mientras no apartaba su mirada de ella que parecía tratar de encontrar valor en el líquido que no dejaba de remover ni un segundo.

-Ya veo. ¿Ya cenaste?- Preguntó sin aún mirarlo mientras bebía nuevamente.

-Si. Te he traído una porción del postre. Estoy seguro de que te gustará.

-Gracias.- Susurró volviendo a llevar la copa a sus labios. Shaoran se extendió hacía delante y le quitó la copa de la mano volviendo de inmediato a su lugar.

-Sabes que no toleras la bebida. No deberías tomar tanto.

-¡Yo decido lo que es mejor para mi o no!- Gritó clavando su mirada llena de ira en el castaño que se limitó a quedarse impasible mientras examinaba sus gestos. Avergonzada por su reacción tan agresiva llevó sus manos a su cara mientras sus labios comenzaban a temblar. -Lo siento.- Musitó en un hilo de voz mientras permanecía con la cara cubierta seguramente tratando de calmar el repentino picor que comenzaba a aparecer en sus ojos como silente amenaza de un torrente de lágrimas a punto de salir. Shaoran se sintió tentado a acercarse y abrazarla pero si ella había solicitado desde el principio que no se sentara a su lado era porque al menos por el momento no lo quería cerca, así que se limitó a acomodarse en su asiento nuevamente y beber de un solo sorbo el contenido de la copa.

Ese tipo de situaciones siempre conseguían alterarle los nervios y tomar un poco era lo que últimamente lo ayudaba a calmarse. Ahora que lo pensaba después de todo, tal vez él era el culpable de que su esposa comenzara a adoptar aquella malsana costumbre.

-Estoy segura de que notaste las maletas.- La escuchó decir por fin después de varios segundos quitando de su rostro sus manos y mirándolo a los ojos. "Claro que las vi, las dejaste frente a la puerta a propósito, ¿no?". Pensó cuando escuchó su pregunta pero sabiendo que decir aquello sólo conseguiría caldear los ánimos procuró buscar en su mente palabras más adecuadas.

-Si, las vi. ¿Tienes planes de salir?- Indagó con trivialidad tratando de mantener en todo momento la calma, Sakura estaba tratando de llevar aquella discusión lo más pacíficamente posible así que lo mínimo que podía hacer era colaborar con sus esfuerzos aunque en realidad deseara preguntarle a gritos que diablos estaba pasando.

-Volveré a casa. Quiero que nos divorciemos.- Soltó llendo al grano, tal vez porque pensaba que si comenzaba a detallar porque estaba molesta o lo que la había llevado a tomar aquella decisión, o bien terminaría vuelta un mar de lágrimas o bien terminaría gritando como loca todas las cosas hirientes que le rondaban por la cabeza y haría que el castaño también se alterara y aquello terminara siendo una dolorosa ruptura, aun más dolorosa de lo que de por si era.

-¿Es por lo de hoy?- Lo escuchó preguntar distinguiendo en su tono de voz que estaba tratando de no exigirle una explicación de manera agresiva.

-De hecho, eso es sólo la gota que derramó el vaso. Ya llevaba un tiempo pensando en esta posibilidad.

-Ya veo.- Susurró. Alcanzó la botella de la que Sakura se había servido antes y llenando la copa nuevamente bebió la mitad del contenido. -¿Puedo saber que más he hecho para llevarte a querer dejarme?.- Preguntó con amargura señal de que poco a poco estaba perdiendo la compostura que quería mantener.

-Siento que ya las cosas entre nosotros no están funcionando. Muchas cosas han cambiado y yo… yo creo que ya no te amo.- Soltó con la voz ligeramente trémula mientras apretaba sus puños sobre su falda y miraba hacía sus pies para no ver la mirada del castaño al escuchar aquella declaración. Lo escuchó lanzar una carcajada amarga y luego el ruido de la copa mientras la colocaba en la pequeña repisa de cristal.

**_"Yo pienso que no son tan inútiles las noches que te dí."_**

-No recuerdo haber sido tan malo en nuestros últimos encuentros.- Comentó con picardía y sorna tratando de sonar despreocupado, a la vez que comenzaba a retirarse la chaqueta que de repente comenzaba a calentarlo como los mil demonios. Era eso o su cuerpo ardía por el dolor que trataba de contener dentro de él.

-Sabes que no se trata de eso. Cuando digo que no estamos funcionando me refiero a que...

**_"Te marchas y qué, yo no intento discutírtelo. Lo sabes y lo sé."_**

-A que vas a divorciarte de mi porque ya no me amas. Creo que quedó bastante claro, no necesito que me lo repitas.- Su voz sonaba cada vez más amarga, más llena de dolor. La castaña percibió que decir algo más solo causaría que las cosas se pusieran más tensas y que como en otras ocasiones, ella decidiera volver atrás sus pasos sólo por no lastimarlo. Pero esta vez no era como las anteriores, ya aquello no tenía solución, ya su decisión estaba tomada. No importaba cuanto dolor hubiera en los ojos ámbar de su esposo, ella no debía retractarse. Hizo acopio de todo su valor y esbozando una sonrisa lo miró a los ojos.

-Me alegro de haber compartido todo este tiempo contigo. Espero que seas muy feliz a partir de ahora.- Aseguró a la vez que suavizaba su voz y trataba de sonar lo más amable posible. Lo decía de todo corazón, en serio guardaba hermosos recuerdos de su relación con Shaoran. Su vida junto a él, en especial su noviazgo fue en buena parte una experiencia agradable que siempre guardaría con cariño en su corazón. Él era un buen hombre y ella lo sabía, por eso, a pesar de todo deseaba que pudiera encontrar la felicidad luego de su separación, que tal vez pudiera hallar sosiego para aquella angustia que ella le estaba causando.

**_Al menos quédate sólo esta noche. _**\- Lo escuchó solicitarle y no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se tensara ante la solicitud, cosa que no pasó desapercibida al castaño.- **_Prometo no tocarte, estás segura _**.- Se apresuró a aclarar conociendo bien el pensamiento que surcó la mente de la castaña. Reconocía que últimamente sus discusiones terminaban de esa manera, pero aunque no desearía nada más en el mundo que tenerla apresada entre sus brazos oyendola gemir de placer, sabía que en esa ocasión aquello no sería tan sencillo de resolver. De hecho que se quedara aquella noche tampoco parecía augurar una solución.

-Lo sé. No vale la pena. -Se apresuró a reconocer a la vez que alborotaba su cabello con desesperación procurando hallar alivio de alguna manera. - **_Tal vez es que me voy sintiendo solo. Porque conozco esa sonrisa tan definitiva. Tu sonrisa que a mí mismo me abrió tu paraíso _**.- Comentó a la vez que intentaba sonreír. Pensar que con aquella sonrisa con que ahora ella le deseaba lo mejor durante su inminente ausencia, ella había aceptado ser su esposa cuando se lo propuso. Esa sonrisa era la señal de que estaba decidida a hacer lo que tenía en su corazón, que no importaba lo que sucediera ella llevaria a cabo sus planes. Jamás pensó que ver aquella línea curvada en los labios de la castaña alguna vez podría causarle tanto dolor. **_-Se dice que con cada hombre hay una como tú _**. – Continuó comentando a la vez que intentaba mantener su sonrisa.- **_Pero mi sitio luego lo ocuparás con alguno. Igual que yo, mejor lo dudo. _**Eres más inteligente que eso, no cometerás el mismo error dos veces.

**_"¿Por qué esta vez agachas la mirada?_**

**_Me pides que sigamos siendo amigos"_**

-Shaoran… tu no eres un error, yo me siento muy feliz de haberte conocido. Es solo que… - Sintió que su voz estaba a punto de partirse, no debía hablar de ello, no en ese momento tan tenso. Si comenzaba a llorar todo aquel esfuerzo no valdría la pena, ya había llorado demasiado, no debía dejar caer una sola lágrima más. Se apresuró a agachar la mirada para no ver sus ojos llenos de dolor junto a aquella sonrisa que parecía más una mueca mal hecha. - Eres un buen hombre y de hecho quiero que aunque ya no podamos ser una pareja sigamos siendo buenos amigos.

**_-¡¿Amigos para qué? Maldita sea! _**\- Lo escuchó gritar y no pudo evitar morder su labio inferior tratando de no comenzar a sollozar. Shaoran jamás gritaba, no a menos que estuviera realmente molesto o sintiera mucho dolor. Sabía que en esos momentos estaba experimentando al máximo ambos sentimientos y saber que ella era la causante de ello dolía, dolía mucho. -

**_A un amigo lo perdono, pero a ti te amo. Pueden parecer banales mis instintos naturales, _**pero no puedo aceptar ser un simple amigo tuyo.- Señaló sin bajar el tono de su voz mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba con desesperación de un lado a otro.

**_Hay una cosa que yo no te he dicho aún, que mis problemas, ¿sabes qué? se llaman: "tú". Solo por eso tu me ves hacerme el duro. Para sentirme un poquito más seguro. Y si no quieres ni decir en qué he fallado. Recuerda que también a ti te he perdonado. Y en cambio tú dices "lo siento, no te quiero". Y te me vas con esta historia entre tus dedos._**

\- Para ti es muy fácil solo tirar todo a la basura, solo decirme que ya no me amas, disculparte y esperar que yo lo acepte con toda la calma del mundo. Estoy aquí intentando mantener la compostura, tratando de no convertir esto en un campo de batalla, tratando de aparentar ser el hombre razonable y comprensivo que tu esperas que sea, de tomar las cosas con diplomacia en vez de vaciar esas estúpidas maletas y dejarte encerrada aquí adentro hasta que cambies de opinión. Y sin embargo no eres capaz de darme una explicación con base, de señalarme los errores que he cometido, de perdonar mis equivocaciones como yo he procurado hacer con las tuyas. Sólo... sólo te quedas ahí, mirándome con compasión mientras acabas con lo único que tiene sentido en mi vida. Lo único que considero verdaderamente importante.

Se dejó caer en el sofá mientras agarraba su cabeza en un intento desesperado porque no estallara debido a la presión que sentía en aquellos momentos. Sintió que la castaña se acercaba a él con la clara intención de consolarlo, sin embargo en esos momentos lo último que necesitaba era sentir su compasión. Eso sólo le recordaría lo maravillosa que era la persona que estaba perdiendo, el gran corazón que ella poseía y del que una vez había sido dueño.

**_-¿Qué vas a hacer? Busca una excusa y luego márchate._** \- Le dijo toscamente a la vez que se alejaba de ella y la miraba con dolor, haciendo que ella se retrajera y se quedara de pie a cierta distancia. Si ella lo abrazaba sabía que no podría contenerse y la besaría hasta que a ella no le quedara más opción que quedarse, pero algo dentro de él le decía que eso solo conseguiría empeorar las cosas, que solo conseguiría darle razones para que lo odiara.

**_"Porque de mí no debieras preocuparte. No debes provocarme. Que yo te escribiré un par de canciones. Tratando de ocultar mis emociones. Pensando, pero poco, en las palabras. Y hablaré de la sonrisa tan definitiva. Tu sonrisa que a mí mismo me abrió tu paraíso."_**

Él ya hallaría la manera de sobreponerse a aquel dolor, de ocultar lo desolado que se sentía con lo que estaba pasando. Hallaría la manera de sobrevivir, de vivir sin ella.

Desvió su mirada a la copa de la que antes ambos habían bebido y que a partir de entonces se convertiría en el último recuerdo de sus labios teniendo algún tipo de contacto, mientras escuchaba los pasos de la castaña pasar de él. Escuchó el pequeño chirrido de las ruedas de las maletas y luego el infernal sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose anunciando la partida del amor de su vida, haciendo que toda la fortaleza que había tratado de aparentar se fuera al demonio. No tenía fuerzas para mirar atrás de él, ni mucho menos para levantarse y seguirla. Jamás se había sentido tan desolado. Jamás había experimentado tanto dolor, angustia y desasosiego en un solo instante. Casi sentía que su corazón se detendría en cualquier momento que dejaría de latir incapaz de aguantar aquella terrible sensación. Sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a arder y volvió a sostener su cabeza entre sus manos dejando que después de muchos años las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas. Mientras su mente repetía una y otra vez aquella conversación y pensaba en todas las cosas que debió y no debió haber dicho en aquel momento, torturandose a si mismo con la idea de que tal vez podría haber evitado que ella se fuera.

**_Hay una cosa que yo no te he dicho aún. Que mis problemas, ¿sabes qué? se llaman: "tú". Solo por eso tu me ves hacerme el duro. Para sentirme un poquito más seguro. Y si no quieres ni decir en qué he fallado. Recuerda que también a ti te he perdonado. Y en cambio tú dices "lo siento, no te quiero". Y te me vas con esta historia entre tus dedos._**

**_\--_**

_Y ahí está. ¿Qué les pareció?_

_ Quien ha experimentado alguna vez una ruptura o al menos una discusión fuerte, sabrá lo doloroso que puede resultar pasar por una situación así aún con los esfuerzos que se hagan por mantener la calma. Esta canción me eriza los pelos cada vez que la escucho por la intensidad de las emociones que muestra, así que me siento muy feliz de haber plasmado esos sentimientos en un pequeño relato. ¿Que pasará con los dos castaños? Ya lo veremos a partir de los próximos capítulos. Me dejan saber su opinión y sus expectativas. Me divierte verlos adivinando lo siguiente que pasará._

_Sin más que decir me despido._

_Leah05_


	2. Cuando yo era tu hombre

**_Sountrack: _**

When I was your man. (Bruno Mars) (Traducida al Español)

. **_Mi historia entre tus dedos_**

**_Capítulo 2: Cuando yo era tu hombre _**

El agudo repique de la alarma interrumpió el sórdido silencio que llenaba la habitación y que se había convertido en la melodía habitual que acompañaba sus mañanas. Dejó sus ojos cerrados unos segundos más, esperando que como ocurría cada día durante aquellos cinco años de matrimonio, una voz somnolienta y fastidiada le exigiera que callara al inoportuno y bullicioso sonido que perturbaba su sueño.

De esa manera podría tener una razón para no dejar sus ojos cerrados durante todo aquel día e ignorar todo a su alrededor, para no quedarse en aquella cama y fingir que no había nada más fuera de esas cuatro paredes. Pasaron 30 segundos, 1 minutos, 5 minutos… pero todo permaneció en silencio. No hubo voz, no hubo quejas. Solo estaba él, la bulliciosa alarma y esa pesada y cruel soledad que lo había acompañado durante los meses que siguieron a aquel fatídico día.

**_"La misma cama, pero ahora parece un poco más grande,nuestra canción en la radio, pero no suena igual."_**

Sin poder tolerar más aquel agudo sonido que martillaba su cabeza recordándole su profunda desdicha, abrió los ojos y dándose la vuelta silenció a su desagradable compañero matutino, volviendo a colocarse boca arriba para contemplar el techo a la vez que abría sus brazos tratando de ocupar mayor espacio en aquella cama que ahora parecía terriblemente grande.

Pensar que hasta hace unos meses su espacio no parecía ser suficiente para saciar su pasión, que se veía obligado vez tras vez a recorrer cada espacio de aquella habitación marcando cada rincón con algún momento en que la había amado. Y ahora, un inmenso deseo de cortar la cama por la mitad para no sentirse tan solo era lo único que acompañaba sus solitarias noches y desafortunadas mañanas.

Lanzó una maldición ante aquel recuerdo y comprendiendo que seguir en aquel espacio con tantos recuerdos sólo lograría empeorar su ya de por si decaído ánimo, se dispuso a salir de entre las sábanas dispuesto a recurrir a una taza de café que añadiera algo de calor a su alma.

Encendió el reproductor de su teléfono mientras se movía en la cocina y no pudo evitar sentir un inmenso vacío al escuchar aquella canción. Sabía que era una tortura personal aún conservarla en su lista de reproducción, pero simplemente no era capaz de eliminarla. Dejó que la misma sonara mientras recordaba la manera como con gran entusiasmo y emoción Sakura cantaba aquellas estrofas mientras él la veía moverse de un lado a otro al ritmo de la música. En ese entonces, durante sus primeros años juntos, aquella canción llenaba de alegría y calor aquel hogar, hasta el punto de contagiarlo a él de aquella agradable sensación llevándolo a acompañarla en aquel pequeño concierto mientras se acercaba para bailar junto a ella. Ahora que la escuchaba solo, en aquella gris mañana, aquella canción sólo era un recordatorio de como había dejado que la luz de su esposa se extinguiera, de como él, con su propio descuido, había provocado que Sakura perdiera la alegría y las ganas de seguir junto a él.

El agudo sonido de el timbre amenazó con interrumpir su momento de tortura y reflexión personal, por lo que aumentó el volumen de la música para simplemente no escucharlo. El timbre volvió a sonar con insistencia hasta alcanzar cerca de los 15 repiques. Maldijo el hecho de que las personas no dejaran siquiera que el se amargara con tranquilidad y caminó hacia la puerta dispuesto a espantar al inoportuno intruso que interrumpía su mañana.

-¡Que diablos quieres!- Gritó a la persona frente a la puerta consiguiendo que esta arrugara el ceño mientras su acompañante levantaba una ceja. Sus rostros demostraban inconformidad por aquel agresivo recibimiento, pero sus ojos evidenciaban una gran compasión por él, una lamentación silente por el deplorable estado de su amigo y primo que ya no era ni la sombra de aquel hombre sonriente y dichoso que caminaba hacia el altar hace 5 años.

-Un "Buenos días ¿a que debo su agradable visita? ". Sería un recibimiento más adecuado ¿no crees?- Comentó Eriol a la vez que se abría paso al lado del castaño y entraba a la casa percibiendo que si fuera por Shaoran no los dejaría pasar. Meiling siguió sus pasos farfullando un montón de insultos y quejas a la vez que clavaba sus ojos rubíes en el castaño que parecía ni inmutarse ante sus reclamos.

-No recuerdo haberles pedido que vinieran. Así que no tienen derecho a quejarse. – Bufó con enojo mientras veía a Eriol andar como perro por su casa por toda la sala, mirando cada rincón como si quisiera comprobar la existencia de algo en aquellas cuatro paredes.

-Pues te informo que contrario a lo que tu puedes pensar yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar aquí.- Gritó Meiling alterada mientras seguía al castaño que caminaba hacía la cocina con la clara intención de ignorarlos. -Porque claro, ¿Qué día es hoy? Ah sí. ¡Es el día de mi boda, idiota! Boda a la que por tus fachas no creo que tengas la intención de asistir.

-Y dado que no hemos tenido noticias de ti hace varios días, esta entusiasta señorita ha llegado a mi puerta a las 6 de la mañana a despertarme a mi y a mi esposa, para obligarme a venir con ella a convencerte de asistir a su gran día. -Agregó Eriol mientras imitaba la acción de Meiling. - Así que estoy aquí para convertir esto... – Señaló todo el cuerpo del castaño de arriba a abajo poniendo una expresión de desagrado.- ...en todo un príncipe azul.

El castaño lanzó un bufido y entornó los ojos.

-No quiero que conviertan nada en nada, así que ambos pueden volver a sus quehaceres. Para el lunes temprano recibirás tu obsequio de bodas Meiling. - Replicó a la vez que caminaba hasta la cocina dispuesto a seguir con sus actividades. Meiling lanzó un gruñido lleno de hastío a la vez que apretaba los puños dispuesta a saltar sobre él y exprimirle todos los huesos, siendo detenida por Eriol que estaba atento a sus reacciones. Si llegaba a la boda en silla de ruedas sería más difícil conseguir sus objetivos así que lo mejor era llevar las cosas con diplomacia.

-Escucha primito. Entiendo que no quieras ir a la boda, después de todo tu no eres un hombre de fiestas y brindis. Sin embargo también sé que amas lo suficiente a Meiling para sacrificarte e ir a su boda. Así que.. -No insistas Eriol, dije que no voy a ir.- Replicó irritado interrumpiendo el monólogo de su primo, provocando que Meiling explotara de la rabia.

-¡Ya estoy harta de ti Shaoran! Es obvio que no quieres ir a mi boda porque sabes que Sakura estará allí. Tienes miedo de verla y darte cuenta que eres un cobarde que perdió lo único que le daba algo de sentido a su vida, y por eso prefieres quedarte aquí ahogándote en tu propia miseria sentado en todo este fango gris y melancólico que es tu vida ahora.

**_"Cuando nuestros amigos hablan de ti,todo lo que hace es destrozarme,_**

**_porque mi corazón se rompe un poco_**

**_cuando oigo tu nombre."_**

-Y si lo sabes ¿para que insistes?.- Reclamó con indignación a la vez que golpeaba sus manos contra el desayunador. Ellos sabían cuanto le dolía escuchar aquel nombre, cuanto sufría con tan sólo pensar en todo lo que había perdido cuando ella se había marchado. Porque seguían insistiendo en masacrarlo, en recordarle lo vacía que era su vida ahora.

-Lo hacemos porque no dejas de comportarte como un idiota. Porque no terminas de entender que en vez de alimentarte con los recuerdos de su ausencia deberías hacer algo para recuperarla.

-¡No, los que no quieren entender son ustedes!- Replicó perdiendo completamente los estribos, dejándose tragar por el dolor.- Ustedes no estaban ahí el día que ella se marchó, no estaban cuando nuestra relación comenzó a hacerse trizas, cuando yo comencé a descuidarme con ella. Yo fui un idiota, un inmaduro que no pudo entender a tiempo que debí prestarle más atención. Aquel era mi momento, mi oportunidad. Ya es muy tarde, ella ya no me ama, fue muy clara conmigo cuando me lo dijo.

Aquello era lo que más le dolía, lo que lo había paralizado durante todo ese tiempo, si ella hubiera dicho que ya no lo soportaba, que estaba cansada de su frialdad, que necesitaba algo más de espacio, cualquier cosa que hubiera dicho no hubiera sido un impedimento para volver a intentarlo, para ir tras ella. El problema era que ella ya no lo quería, que él se había encargado de matar ese amor. Si ella ya no lo amaba entonces todo lo que había pasado era irremediable. Eriol y Meiling se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, incapaces de lidiar con la pena que les causaba verlo tan destrozado, escucharlo tan dolorido, tan vacío de esperanza. Era increíble lo que la partida de Sakura había hecho a una persona como Shaoran.

**_"Todo suena como: oh (de pena)_**

**_Demasiado joven, demasiado tonto para darme cuenta,_**

**_que debería haberte comprado flores,y sujetado tu mano._**

**_Debería haberte dado todas mis horas,cuando tuve la oportunidad,_**

**_llevarte a todas las fiestas,_**

**_porque todo lo que querías era bailar."_**

-Aún si eso fuera cierto. Aún si ella en realidad hubiera perdido el amor que sentía por ti.- Comenzó a comentar Eriol mientras se acercaba a él y colocaba una mano en su hombro. -¿Qué te garantiza que no puedas volver a revivir ese cariño? ¿Que te impide volver a enamorarla otra vez? ¿Acaso no crees que vale la pena intentarlo?

-Es cierto Shaoran.- Aseguró Meiling más animada.- La enamoraste una vez, puedes volver a hacerlo. Vamos, inténtalo.

El castaño los miró unos segundos tratando de descubrir si valía la pena si quiera guardar un atisbo de esperanza. No sabía si sería capaz de seguir lidiando con su ausencia, con aquel sentimiento de culpa que carcomía sus huesos. No había cosa en el mundo que deseara más que tenerla de nuevo a su lado, que tener una nueva oportunidad, pero ¿y si no había vuelta atrás? ¿y si aquello resultaba ser sólo un esfuerzo inútil y terminaba más destrozado de lo que ya se encontraba?. Lo había perdido todo el día que ella lo había abandonado, así que siendo realistas en sus circunstancias actuales ya no tenía nada más que perder.

-De acuerdo.- Soltó en medio de un suspiro tratando de animarse a sí mismo a intentarlo. Eufóricamente Meiling se colgó de su cuello mientras gritaba emocionada por haber conseguido convencerlo. Sólo faltaría que ellos dos se reconciliaran para que el día de su boda fuera perfecto.

-Excelente. Eriol te dejo el resto del trabajo. ¡Qué este sujeto llegue presentable a mi boda!- Demandó a la vez que corría hasta la puerta dispuesta a marcharse. La boda se realizaría a eso de las 6 pm, pero como era la novia, debía comenzar a prepararse lo más temprano posible. -¡Tengo que ponerme más hermosa de lo que soy!- Anunció finalmente rebosante de alegría para luego perderse tras la puerta después de un portazo. Shaoran lanzó un suspiro lleno de lástima pensando en el que sería el esposo de Meiling. Pobre hombre, no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo.

-Vamos Romeo, tenemos que recuperar tu encanto.- Comentó Eriol a la vez que le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda para luego mirarlo de arriba a abajo una vez más. -Aunque siéndote sincero tan pronto llegué busqué en toda la sala y no logré encontrarlo, así que espero que lo tengas guardado en algún cajón de tu recámara.- Soltó socarronamente suprimiendo una carcajada.

-Eres un idiota Eriol.- Bufó asteado pensando en que mejor debió haberse quedado en la cama aquella mañana. Escuchó a Eriol soltar la carcajada que había estado reteniendo, para luego rodear su cuello con su brazo y guiarlo hasta la habitación.

-Gracias Lobito. También te quiero.

La algarabía se respiraba en cada uno de los asistentes. Mientras la luz de una inmensa luna llena y el aire salobre de la costa llenaba los pulmones de cada presente y daban a aquella ocasión un aspecto lleno de luz y vida.

La mirada de Shaoran se perdía en la hermosa figura a sólo unos asientos de distancia frente a él. Tan hermosa, tan llena de vida y pureza. Con esa sonrisa que sería capaz de derretir todo un témpano de hielo y hacer crecer las flores en el terreno más infértil. ¿Desde cuando su sonrisa brillaba tanto, desde cuando su rostro emanaba tanta seguridad, tanta confianza? ¿Acaso estar lejos de él le había devuelto el amor por la vida. Le había dado el impulso que necesitaba para ser feliz? Acaso contrario a su vida, que estaba vacía y solitaria sin ella, la vida de ella era más plena y feliz ahora que no estaba atada a su existencia. ¿Acaso lo mejor sería dejar las cosas así y permanecer por más tiempo en el anonimato?

-¡Ahí estás primito!- Escuchó a la voz de Eriol gritar a sus espaldas mientras rodeaba su cuello con su brazo acercándose lo suficiente para susurrarle al oído. - Factor S a las 2 en punto.

-Deja de llamarla así Eriol.- Protestó a la vez que maldecía el hecho de tener parientes tan escandalosos.

-No seas aguafiesta. Con esa actitud no lograrás nuestro objetivo.- Señaló a la vez que sentaba junto a él y tomaba un sorbo de su copa. - Ahora, tienes que ir allí e invitarla a bailar. Meiling pedirá que toquen su canción y ¡voilá! Tal vez tengas algo de actividad esta noche y se te quite lo gruñón.

-Eriol…

-Vamos, deja de protestar.- Dijo interrumpiéndolo mientras lo obligaba a ponerse de pie y luego le daba un empujoncito para que se moviera. - Es ahora o nunca.

El castaño lanzó una mirada llena de odio a su primo que no dejaba de sonreír y volviendo su vista al frente se enfocó en su objetivo. Aquella figura esbelta envuelta en aquel vestido verde que bordeaba de manera perfecta cada centímetro de su delicada silueta, un discreto escote que no enseñaba demasiado pero si destacaba las maravillas de su figura y aquellos ojos esmeraldas brillando como dos luceros en aquel hermoso rostro enmarcado por la cascada miel que tenía por cabello y en donde tantas veces se perdieron sus dedos en medio de apasionadas caricias. ¿En serio pudo olvidarse de la hermosa mujer que tenía a su lado? ¿En serio había dado prioridad a tantas horas de trabajo en vez de disfrutar de esa calidez que emanaba ella de cada poro de su piel? ¿En que demonios estaba pensando en ese entonces?

Avanzó varios pasos, sintiendo como el corazón le latía descontroladamente mientras ensayaba en su mente cada palabra que pensaba decirle.Sus pasos se detuvieron de manera estrepitosa al mirar aquella alta figura ponerse de pie frente a ella con una sonrisa y extenderle su mano en un gesto lleno de caballerosidad. No había reparado en él hasta aquel momento, pero ahora que lo pensaba tanto en la ceremonia como en la recepción esa persona había permanecido sentada junto a ella.

La castaña le regaló una sonrisa demoledora mientras tomaba su mano y lo miraba con aquel brillo en sus ojos que el conocía bien y que por tanto tiempo le perteneció solo a él. Los miró entrar a la pista mientras ella posicionaba sus manos detrás de su cuello y él en su cintura a la vez que bailaban al ritmo de aquella canción que siempre había considerado tan de ellos y que ahora parecía tan ajena.

**_ "Ahora mi nena está bailando,pero está bailando con otro hombre."_**

Mientras los veía moverse de un lado a otro, reflexionó con pesar en las veces que tuvo la oportunidad de tomarla de esa manera, de guiar su cuerpo cual ligera brisa al ritmo de aquella melodía, de recibir esa dulce sonrisa en cambio, de perderse en aquellos esmeraldas mientras irradiaban tanta alegría, de sentir su cabeza en su pecho como ella apoyaba la suya en el pecho de aquel sujeto.

Las veces que pudo cambiar su orgullo por una amable sonrisa, su ego por unas palabras de amor, sus necesidades por las de ella, sus hábitos egoístas por oportunidades para hacerla feliz. En vez de eso se dedicó a amargar sus días, a no tener tiempo de escuchar sus preocupaciones, a señalarle cada minúsculo error, a limitar sus expresiones de amor a los momentos en que sus ganas de poseerla eran más fuertes que su eterno cansancio. A olvidar como se pronunciaba un "Te quiero", o un "Me has hecho falta". A hacer que una persona tan alegre, tan virtuosa, tan especial, tan valiente, terminara siendo una mujer llena de dolor reprimido, lágrimas y pesares. De dedicarse a acorralarla entre su abandono y frialdad hasta que ella no pudo soportarlo más y tuvo que romper las cadenas que lo ataban a él.

El era el culpable de que eso sucediera, de que ella estuviera en brazos de otro.

Incapaz de soportar tanta carga emocional caminó con decisión hasta afuera del enorme gazebo, dispuesto a caminar sin rumbo por la playa hasta que su alma desfalleciera. Sus errores eran tan profundos y desatinados que no entendía como pudo albergar siquiera la esperanza de que realmente valiera la pena estar allí, de que en verdad fuera posible conquistar de nuevo aquel corazón que él mismo se encargó de destrozar.

**_"Mi orgullo, mi ego, mis necesidades, y mis hábitos egoístas,causaron que una chica fuerte y buena como tú,_**

**_se fuera de mi vida._**

**_Ahora, nunca, nunca llegaré a limpiar el desastre que causé,y me atormenta cada vez que cierro los ojos._**

**_Todo suena como: oh._**

**_Demasiado joven, demasiado tonto para darme cuenta,que debería haberte comprado flores,y sujetado tu mano._**

**_Debería haberte dado todas mis horas,cuando tuve la oportunidad,_**

**_llevarte a todas las fiestas,_**

**_porque todo lo que querías era bailar._**

**_Ahora mi nena está bailando,pero está bailando con otro hombre."_**

-¿Shaoran?- La escuchó llamarlo de repente. Se dio la vuelta con lentitud para mirarla, para asegurarse de que fuera ella quien pronunciaba su nombre y no que todo fuera un resultado de su imaginación.

Notó esos ojos llenos de tristeza, aquella delgada línea en su boca forzando una sonrisa y la manera en como sus manos se escondían debajo de sus brazos entrecruzados procurando aplacar el frío que se colaba por aquel escasamente cubierto vestido.

Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que se encontraba de nuevo frente al gran gazebo en que se llevaba a cabo la recepción, no sabía si había estado dando vueltas en círculos o simplemente no se había movido de aquel lugar en quien sabe cuanto tiempo, pero en un instinto protector comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta y acercándose a ella se la colocó sobre los hombros, sintiéndola tensarse al tenerlo tan cerca de ella.

La miró de nuevo a los ojos buscando un atisbo de esperanza, algo que le dijera que había salido en su busca, que al percatarse de su presencia había dejado a aquel sujeto solo en la pista. Pero solo notó una profunda melancolía, una inmensa compasión. Tratando de ignorar aquella realidad, se colocó frente a ella y procuró tomar sus manos tratando de transmitirle algo de calor mientras enfocaba su mirada en aquellos delicados y estilizados dedos, adornados por una sortija en su mano izquierda, una muy diferente a la que él le había dado el día que le pidió matrimonio. Apretó sus labios tratando de no soltar un quejido de dolor al ver sus esperanzas totalmente destrozadas y haciendo acopio de toda su valentía dirigió su vista a los ojos de la castaña que ahora empezaban a cristalizarse de pura pena, percibiendo el dolor que emanaba de el cuerpo de él.

**_Aunque duela,seré yo el primero en decir que estaba equivocado,sé que probablemente sea con mucho demasiado tarde,_**

**_como para intentarlo y disculparme por mis errores,pero solo quiero que sepas que:"_**

-Sakura... -Susurró a la vez que acariciaba con melancolía aquella sortija, tal vez deseando comprobar que no fuera real. - Se que es demasiado tarde ya... y que tal vez ni siquiera tenga sentido decir esto ahora, pero yo... me he dado cuenta de que estaba equivocado, de que fui el causante de que esto sucediera, de que te cansarás de mi.

-Shaoran, no…

-Por favor… déjame terminar.- Suplicó temiendo que si escuchaba alguna palabra de su no fuera capaz de decir nada más. -Solo quiero que sepas que me siento muy arrepentido de lo que te hice sufrir, de la manera en que te hice a un lado, en que olvidé lo importante que eras para mí. Que me perdones por no valorarte lo suficiente, por no darte todo lo que merecías... yo...

-¡Sakura, querida!- Escucharon gritar a sus espaldas y el castaño pudo ver al sujeto que momentos antes bailaba junto a Sakura corriendo hacía ellos. Apretó las manos de la castaña aún más, mientras la veía tratar de contener las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos. Acarició su rostro un segundo y queriendo sentir su calor por última vez la envolvió entre sus brazos. Se acercó a su oído y después de tomar algo de aire sintiendo que sus pulmones no estaban funcionando, musitó las últimas palabras que sentía ser capaz de pronunciar.

**_-"Espero que él te compre flores, espero que él te sujete la mano._****_Que te dé todas sus horas cuando tenga la oportunidad,_****_te lleve a todas las fiestas,_****_porque todavía recuerdo cuánto te encantaba bailar._****_Que haga todas las cosas que yo debería haber hecho, cuando yo era tu hombre."_**

**_"Que haga todas las cosas que yo debería haber hecho, cuando yo era tu hombre."_**

\--

Segundo capítulo. Levanten la mano los que aunque sea se le aguaron los ojos con este capítulo. Y no digan mentiras. Yo lloré cuando elegí la canción, cuando estaba creando las ideas en mi mente, cuando la escribí y cuando la revisé. Así que alguno debió haber llorado conmigo.

Aún no den por perdido esto, aún falta el siguiente y último capítulo. ¿Qué pasará ahora? Les aseguro que les sorprenderá mucho. Me cuentan que les pareció este capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente.


	3. Panacea

_Hola mis queridos lectores. Aquí por fin después de una larga espera está el tercer y último capítulo de este soundtrack. Les pido disculpas por la tardanza pero quería asegurarme de hacer un capítulo a la altura de los demás y me tomé mi tiempo para formularlo._ _Espero que sea de su agrado y que no duden en darme su sincera opinión. Y por cierto la canción de este capítulo empieza casi en la mitad. Con esto dicho los dejo para que lean._

_**Mi historia entre tus dedos.**_

_**Capitulo 3: Panacea**_

_**Sountrack: Like i'm gonna love you (Meghan Trainor ft. John Legend)**_

-¿Qué tal estuvo el trabajo hoy?- La escuchó preguntarle después de recibirlo en la puerta mientras se quitaba el abrigo y se descalzaba. Aquella pregunta le revolvió el estómago al recordar el caótico día que había tenido en la empresa, pero sin ánimos de iniciar una conversación acerca de aquello, se limitó a decir su ya acostumbrado "normal" y avanzando por toda la sala se detuvo frente a la puerta que daba a su estudio.

-¿No vas a cenar?

-Si, lo haré más tarde. Tengo trabajo pendiente. – Contestó mientras abría la puerta dispuesto a perderse tras de ella y empezar a preparar ese dichoso presupuesto por milésima vez. Al día siguiente tendría que reunirse con el inversionista principal y todo pintaba a que sería la cena más larga de su vida, después de todo aquel señor era la persona más difícil del planeta y hasta ahora no había conseguido convencerlo de aceptar sus proyecciones. Necesitaba su aprobación para dar marcha a varios proyectos y hasta que no consiguiera obtener algo más o menos decente que convenciera al señor Weng no creía ser capaz de dormir con tranquilidad ni de probar bocado alguno. Sintió las delicadas manos de Sakura tomar su brazo mientras giraba la perilla y deteniéndose se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

-Se que estás muy ocupado pero… ¿Crees que puedes hacer una excepción por hoy y cenar conmigo primero?. – Solicitó mientras lo miraba fijamente con una expresión de súplica en su rostro. Shaoran miró su reloj y después de pensarlo unos segundos lanzó un suspiro lleno de resignación. En realidad esos días había estado tan ocupado que no habían cenado juntos en alrededor de una semana, y ella en general había respetado eso, así que si ella estaba insistiendo en que cenaran juntos era porque en serio necesitaba ese tiempo con él.

-De acuerdo, pero solo puedo tomar 10 minutos. En serio es muy importante lo que debo hacer.- Explicó provocando que el rostro de Sakura se iluminara y su corazón se sintiera un poco más sosegado. Tal vez tener una apacible cena con su esposa fuera lo que necesitaba para aclarar su mente y liberar algo de estrés.

-Es más que suficiente, gracias. Serviré la cena enseguida.- La escuchó anunciar alegremente mientras caminaba de prisa a la cocina. Se quedó mirándola mientras se perdía en el pasillo y no pudo evitar quedarse extrañado al detallar su silueta. ¿Era idea suya o Sakura se veía diferente a como la recordaba?

**\--**

Se acercó a la puerta y escuchó pequeños sollozos viniendo de la habitación. Había pasado una hora completa desde la discusión que habían tenido, y estaba casi seguro de que Sakura había estado llorando desde entonces. No supo en que momento lo que se suponía que sería una apacible cena se convirtió en un campo de batalla, solo sabía que cuando vino a darse cuenta Sakura había dicho que tal vez lo mejor era que ella saliera de su vida y él totalmente cegado por la ira le había asegurado que de esa manera le haría un gran favor, tras lo cual ella había subido corriendo las escaleras llorando y él se había encerrado en su estudio de un portazo.

Después de lanzar un gran suspiro, empujó la puerta con lentitud y con la escasa luz que se colaba en la habitación pudo distinguir la silueta de Sakura recostada de lado mirando hacía la pared contraria a él, mientras su cuerpo se sacudía en espasmos involuntarios cada par de segundos por la brusquedad en que estaba tratando de contener sus sollozos ahora que él estaba en la habitación.

Se dirigió hasta la ducha buscando refrescar su alma y después de colocarse la pijama, se quedó parado frente a la cama observándola.

Pensó en recostarse a su lado y abrazarla para hacer las paces como en ocasiones anteriores, pero una parte de él sentía que hacerlo sólo sería darle la razón y alentarla a seguir haciendo dramas innecesarios. Él había dicho cosas que no debía, si, pero ella también había actuado mal. Había herido su orgullo y hasta había insinuado que su único interés era el trabajo y la empresa. Eso era lo que más le había enojado de todo. Ella sabía mejor que nadie la razón por la que trabajaba tanto, la gran responsabilidad que tenía sobre sus hombros ahora que había asumido la gerencia de la empresa de su familia, y aún así, no había dejado de acusarlo de ser una persona diferente a la que ella se había casado, de quejarse de sus tratos y atenciones. ¿Por qué entonces tenía que ser él quien se disculpara?¿Por qué esta vez no podía ser ella quien hiciera las paces?

Pensar en aquello revivió el sentimiento de indignación que llenaba su corazón y recostándose en la otra esquina de la cama de espaldas a ella, pensó en que esa vez dejaría que ella fuera la que se acercara primero para resolver aquello. Si no lo hacía ¡perfecto!, que siguiera molesta todo el tiempo que quisiera, y si deseaba irse aún mejor, de todas formas él estaría mejor sin ella y sus quejas.

**\--**

-¡Sakura, querida!- Escucharon gritar a sus espaldas y el castaño pudo ver al sujeto que momentos antes bailaba junto a Sakura corriendo hacía ellos. Apretó las manos de la castaña aún más mientras la veía tratar de contener las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos. Acarició su rostro un segundo y queriendo sentir su calor por última vez la envolvió entre sus brazos. Se acercó a su oído y después de tomar algo de aire sintiendo que sus pulmones no estaban funcionando, musitó las últimas palabras que sentía ser capaz de pronunciar.

Sintió que su alma se deshacía en pedazos al decir esas palabras como renuncia a ella, a la par que recordaba su reacción durante la última cena que tuvieron juntos.

No entendía como pudo desquitar toda su frustración y estrés con ella, como pudo ser tan estúpido, como pudo cerrar tanto sus oídos a su inconformidad, como pudo descuidarla de esa manera. Porqué en su tontedad deseó que ella tomara la decisión de irse, de recorrer nuevos rumbos para que se diera cuenta de lo que había perdido, de lo que había estado despreciando. Era irónico como ahora el único que se lamentaba por perder algo era él. Si aquella noche la hubiera abrazado, le hubiera susurrado que lo sentía y que había dicho todas esas barbaridades porque estaba muy estresado, las cosas hubieran sido tan diferentes. No hubiera tenido que vivir aquella agonía en esos instantes.

Sintió gotas de lluvia caer sobre su cuerpo pero aún así se quedó inmóvil en el mismo lugar. Sabía que debía buscar un refugio, que debía soltar a Sakura, pero no quería hacerlo, no era capaz de hacerlo, sabía que en el mismo instante en que rompiera el abrazo, en que dejara de tenerla apresada contra su pecho, no podría volver a sentirla. Tendría que resignarse a perderla para siempre.

\- Si tan sólo hubiera sabido lo doloroso que sería perderte. Si tan solo hubiera tenido una segunda oportunidad para enmendar mis errores. - Lamentó al oído de Sakura mientras aferraba aún más sus manos alrededor de ella.

-Pues deja de lamentarte y perder el tiempo.- Escuchó a una voz decirle a las espaldas de Sakura. Levantó la vista y pudo distinguir la silueta del sujeto que la llamaba hace sólo unos segundos, que estaba de pie frente a ellos pero en un punto en que no alumbraban las luces en la orilla de la playa.

-¿Intentas burlarte de mi?- Preguntó con furia clavando su mirada en él y apretando aún más a Sakura a su cuerpo por si él intentaba arrebatársela.

-Solo quiero que te des cuenta de tus errores y comiences a enmendarlos. -¿Y por eso te has robado a la mujer de mi vida?

-Yo no me he robado nada.- Lo escuchó replicar con calma, manteniendo el mismo tono de voz del principio. - Sólo dejé de perder el tiempo y aproveché mi oportunidad. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

-Escúchame idiota. No se quien eres, ni que pretendes, pero deja de hablar como si me conocieras, como si quisieras ayudarme.- Gritó sintiéndose cada vez más impotente más lleno de rabia. Le molestaba que tuviera tanta seguridad, que le hablara de esa manera, que le restregara en la cara que a diferencia de él, él había aprovechado la oportunidad que el mismo se encargó de darle de tener a Sakura.

-Estás muy equivocado, sigues estando equivocado. Deja de ver lo que quieres ver y mira a lo que de verdad hay a tu alrededor, a lo que te estás aferrando. - Lo escuchó decir y no pudo evitar llevar su mirada hasta Sakura quedándose perplejo al mirar el espacio entre sus brazos donde se supone ella había estado todo ese tiempo.

**_Me encontré a mí mismo soñando en plata y oro, como una escena de una película, que todo corazón roto conoce. Caminábamos bajo la lluvia, y tú me acercaste hacia ti. Un instante, y desapareciste, y entonces, estaba completamente solo. _**

Ella ya no estaba ahí con él, entre sus brazos, solo una mezcla de estelas doradas y plateadas yacía en su lugar, dispersándose por todos lados a la vez que retiraba sus brazos con desconcierto.

-¿Qué rayos está pasando? ¿Qué hiciste con Sakura?- Reclamó entre la confusión y el enojo, a la vez que se acercaba al sujeto y lo tomaba por el cuello de la camisa. -¿Quien rayos eres?- Preguntó lleno de dolor, de impotencia, de enojo, de incertidumbre. Sintiendo que enloquecería en cualquier instante debido a la gran carga emocional.

Sintió al sujeto dar unos pasos hacia atrás colocándose bajo una de las lumbreras y no pudo menos que quedarse turbado, incapaz de decir nada al reconocer su rostro. ¿Si siempre fue esa persona entonces él en esos momentos...?

-¡Aquí estás! Meiling está buscándote como loca. Dice que quiere que bailes con ella antes de irnos.- Escuchó decir a una persona que se había detenido a la espalda del sujeto y lo vio girar un poco su cabeza para mirarla.

-Ya voy Sakura. Sólo dame un segundo. -Lo escuchó responder y pocos segundos después se volvió hacia él mientras Shaoran continuaba en su estado de estupor alternando su mirada entre la joven castaña de ojos esmeraldas y aquel sujeto. Ese cabello, esos ojos... -

-Tú eres... - Balbuceó algo inseguro sin terminar de entender que estaba pasando, notando como él esbozaba una sonrisa, sintiéndose conforme de que por fin se hubiera dado cuenta.

-Si, soy tú. Quita esa cara de estúpido y deja de soñar. Ella está del otro lado y te llama.- Lo escuchó explicarle a la vez que quitaba sus manos del cuello de su camisa y todo a su alrededor incluyendo Sakura y él se desvanecían en la misma estela dorada y plateada, para luego dar paso a una completa oscuridad a su alrededor dejándolo sólo en aquel espacio, solo con la voz de ella llamándolo.

**\--**

**_Desperté entre lágrimas, contigo a mi lado, un suspiro de alivio, y me di cuenta, no, el mañana no está asegurado. Así que voy a amarte como si fuera a perderte, voy a abrazarte como si estuviera diciendo adiós. Donde quiera que estemos,_**

**_no daré por hecho (que estarás aquí mañana), porque nunca sabemos cuándo, cuándo se nos agotará el tiempo, así que voy a amarte como si fuera a perderte. Así que voy a amarte_**

**_como si fuera a perderte._**

-¡Shaoran!¡Shaoran!- Escuchó que lo llamaban con preocupación a la vez que movían su cuerpo con suavidad haciendo que él abriera los ojos y se incorporara súbitamente al reconocer aquella voz. Miró con incredulidad a la persona a su lado y deseando comprobar que no fuera una ilusión como las anteriores, llevó su mano lentamente hasta su rostro, no pudiendo evitar que sus ojos se cristalizaran cuando sintió su cálida piel entre sus dedos.

-¡Gracias al cielo! Estás aquí.- Murmuró mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos sin poder evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos de manera descontrolada. Se sentía tan aliviado, tan afortunado. No la había perdido, ella... ella aún estaba a su lado.

-Shaoran ¿Qué tienes?¿Porque estas llorando?- La escuchó preguntar angustiada y no pudo menos que abrazarla con aún más fuerza sin dejar ni un segundo de llorar, incapaz de explicar lo que estaba pasando.

Hace unos instantes ella lo había escuchado gritar un "¿Quien eres?" que la despertó. Cuando abrió los ojos desconcertada lo vio recostado aún en la cama y acercándose a él notó que tenía los ojos cerrados. Intentó despertarlo de lo que entendía era una pesadilla y ahora lo tenía aferrado a ella llorando como jamás lo había visto hacerlo. Por más que lo intentaba no conseguía entender que era lo que estaba sucediendo, que lo había afectado de esa manera.

-Yo no quiero que te vayas. Siento todo lo que dije, todo lo que te he hecho y he dejado de hacer. He sido un tonto. - Lo escuchó reconocer con la voz entrecortada sin soltarla ni un segundo y su corazón se llenó de una mezcla de ternura y compasión. ¿En serio la idea de que se fuera de su lado le causaba tanta tristeza?

-Yo no me iré a ningún lado, yo solo dije eso porque me sentía muy angustiada. Por eso cuando dijiste que te haría un favor si me iba, yo… -Explicó sin poder evitar que sus ojos se llenarán de lágrimas y terminara sollozando sin control al recordar lo desolada que se había sentido cuando él le había dicho aquello. Sintió los dedos del castaño posarse en su rostro y levantando la vista se encontró con sus ojos llenos de pesar.

-Nada de lo que dije es cierto, Sakura.- Lo escuchó asegurarle a la vez que tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y la miraba a los ojos. -Yo no puedo dejar de quererte, yo no puedo sentirme bien si no estás conmigo. Mi vida sería tan miserable si te perdiera, yo no podría soportar tanto dolor. Lamento no haberte escuchado, no haberme dado cuenta de que algo te preocupaba. ¿Podrías contarme de que se trata? - Preguntó mientras recordaba que ella se veía inquieta aquella noche y ahora que ella le confirmaba que se sentía angustiada no le cabía duda de que algo la estaba perturbando.

-Es que... últimamente me he sentido muy extraña y hoy he ido al hospital para ver que me está pasand. Y bueno… resulta que yo… - La observó intentar articular las palabras sin éxito y en última instancia retiró una de las manos de él de su rostro y algo temblorosa la llevó hasta su vientre. Él miró la nueva ubicación de su mano algo confundido pero solo tardó unos segundos en asimilar lo que aquello significaba.

-¿Tú... estás... embarazada?- Balbuceó poniendo los ojos como platos cuando la vio asentir a la vez que cerraba los ojos con fuerza esperando algún reproche o queja de su parte. Habían hablado de aquello antes, habían acordado aplazar aquello un tiempo hasta que él se acostumbrara a sus nuevas responsabilidades. Se suponía que ella se mantendría pendiente, que trataría de evitarlo, y ahora... ahora...

La castaña abrió los ojos súbitamente al sentirlo abordar sus labios con ternura mientras mantenía su mano en su (ahora que se fijaba mejor) ligeramente abultado vientre. Sabía que la había notado diferente, que había percibido un cambio en su físico.

-Serás una buena madre.- Le aseguró a la vez que colocaba su frente contra la de ella y la escuchaba romper a llorar otra vez. Volvió a abrazarla algo desconcertado.

-¿Por qué lloras Sakura?

-Es que... estaba tan angustiada, yo pensé que no ibas a tomarlo bien. Yo se que no es un buen momento, ahora tienes tanto estrés, tantas cosas en la cabeza.

-No te voy a negar que estoy algo inquieto y que seguramente no podré dormir pensando en que haremos ahora que vamos a ser padres.- Reconoció a la vez que secaba las lágrimas que rodaban por sus ojos y le sonreía. - Pero a pesar de eso me siento feliz, porque siento que si estás aquí, conmigo, nada será demasiado difícil. Estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien. Y quiero que tú también lo creas.

-De acuerdo.- Susurró a la vez que se acomodaba en su pecho y trataba de dejar de sollozar. Ahora controlar sus emociones era mucho más difícil que antes, sentía sus hormonas totalmente fuera de control, de hecho entre otras cosas su estómago también estaba descontrolado.

-Shaoran, ¿Podemos ir a la cocina a preparar algo de comer? Me muero de hambre.

-Te buscaré algo entonces. Quédate aquí tranquila.- Señaló a la vez que se reía de esa petición a las 3 am, rompía el abrazo y se disponía a salir de la habitación.

Se detuvo unos segundos antes de dar vuelta a la perilla y volviendo sobre sus pasos se acercó a ella y depositó un beso sobre sus labios, murmuró un "Sí, definitivamente estás aquí" a la vez que le regalaba una sonrisa antes de marcharse.

-Tu papá está actuando diferente. ¿No crees pequeño?- Comentó Sakura mientras acariciaba su vientre y esbozaba una sonrisa. No sabía que estaba pasando, pero se alegraba de verlo actuar como el mismo Shaoran de antes.

**_\--_**

**_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, solo un murmullo, podrías perderlo todo. La verdad es que nunca se sabe, así que te besaré más tiempo cariño, cada vez que tenga la oportunidad, sacaré el mayor provecho posible a los minutos_**

**_y te amaré sin arrepentimientos._**

**_Así que vamos a tomarnos nuestro tiempo,para decir lo que queramos,_**

**_utilizar lo que tenemos, antes de que todo desaparezca, porque no, el mañana no está asegurado._**

-Sakura… ¿Podrías dejar el teléfono por favor?- Solicitó a la vez que la miraba intentar por vigésima vez marcar aquel número dentro de su bolso sin que él lo notara. Riendo para sus adentros al notar como ella se ponía nerviosa al verse descubierta.

-Si un segundo, solo déjame…- La escuchó decir a la vez que intentaba encubrir su fechoría, a lo que él le quitó el teléfono guardándolo en el bolsillo de su traje mientras la miraba con ternura.

-Sakura, están bien. Te dije que contraté a la mejor niñera.- Aseguró conciliadoramente a la vez que tocaba su rostro y le sonreía. -Si, lo sé. Pero Xia y Zeng son tan pequeños… sólo tienen 5 meses y…

-Tranquila. Vamos, respira. Se que es la primera vez que te separas de ellos y que estás preocupada pero también tienes derecho a divertirte. Te prometo que todo saldrá bien. Además Meiling se sentiría muy molesta si estás en su boda con esa cara de preocupación. Así que vamos, relájate.

-De acuerdo.- Murmuró algo insegura, mientras veía con inusitado interés el bolsillo del traje del castaño, pensando en la forma más discreta de tomar su celular y marcharse al tocador sin que Shaoran se diera cuenta. Él sonrió al leer sus intenciones y acercándose a su rostro la besó de manera sorpresiva.

-¡Shaoran!- Exclamó algo alterada, avergonzada por las miradas que ahora posaban los demás ocupantes de la mesa en ellos.

-¡¿Qué?! Eres mi esposa, puedo besarte cuando quiera. – Explicó encogiéndose de hombros a la vez que dibujaba una sonrisa ladeada en sus labios. -Me encanta cuando pones esa expresión en tu rostro. De hecho… ya no quiero estar aquí. Que te parece si bailamos una ultima pieza, le decimos a Meiling que tenemos que irnos y regresamos a casa. -Le susurró acercándose a su oído.

-Me parece bien. Así podría estar más tranquila cuando vea a los niños.

-Ah si. También podemos hacer eso.- Comentó traviesamente a la vez que depositaba un beso en su cuello, haciendo que no sólo se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca sino que sintiera que su cara ardía al notar como los demás los miraban por montar semejante espectáculo. Aun no conseguía acostumbrarse a la manera en que su esposo estaba actuando desde aquel día en que le anuncio que serían padres, pareciera como si jamás contuviera sus pensamientos o deseos, siempre decía y hacia cosas como esas en los lugares y los momentos más inusuales. Y lo peor de todo es que eso le resultaba terriblemente atractivo.

Lo observó ponerse de pie y extenderle una mano y sonriendo con dulzura aceptó su mano y caminó a la pista junto a él. Posicionó sus manos detrás de su cuello y él en su cintura a la vez que bailaban al ritmo de aquella canción que habían considerado como suya desde el principio. El castaño miró a su alrededor con cierta nostalgia, posando su vista en la orilla de la playa que se veía a sólo unos metros de ellos.

-¿Shaoran ocurre algo?- La escuchó preguntarle algo extrañada al verlo distraído y depositando un nuevo beso en sus labios negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo he tenido la sensación de haber estado aquí antes.- Comentó con una sonrisa deteniendo su baile a la vez que la música paraba.

-Saltémonos lo de Meiling. La llamaré en el camino.- Propuso a su oído y al verla asentir la tomó de la mano dispuesto a salir de aquel gazebo y caminar por la orilla hasta salir de la playa, mientras pensaba en lo afortunado que se sentía de ser quien sostenía su mano esa vez y saber que seguiría haciéndolo por el resto de su vida, mientras se repetía una y otra vez en su mente el estribillo de la canción que acababan de bailar y que resumía su resolución:

**_"Así que voy a amarte como si fuera a perderte, voy a abrazarte como si estuviera diciendo adiós. Donde quiera que estemos, no daré por hecho (que estarás aquí mañana),_**

**_porque nunca sabemos cuándo,_**

**_cuándo se nos agotará el tiempo,_**

**_así que voy a amarte como si fuera a perderte._**

**_Así que voy a amarte como si fuera a perderte"._**

**_\--_**

_Y fin._

_¡Sorpresa Pepsipez! Si, si, me medio que copié tu propia experiencia. Te cuento que cuando me la relataste la primera vez me quedé como "Wao, tengo que incluirla en una historia" y como vez encontré la manera de hacerlo. Me medio puse guapita de que le spoiliaras a los demás de manera inconsciente pero te voy a perdonar porque eres mi beta indirecto. Jajá. (Aunque obviamente hay algunos detalles distintos para que no fuera un plagio en todo sentido)._

_Pero en fin:_

_¿Que tal les pareció? Aún no estoy del todo segura de sí quedó tal y como quería, después de todo, si no lloro o se me acelera el corazón de emoción cuando escribo, sigo sintiendo que le falta algo. Pero confío en que ustedes me diran que tal estuvo. _

Nos leemos pronto y gracias mil por el apoyo. Nos seguimos leyendo en Los Amamiya que por cierto se está poniendo bueno.

Att: Leah05


End file.
